User blog:EliNinja/Nicktoons (My version)
'Nicktoons '''is an American digital cable and satelite television channel owned by the MTV Networks Kids & Family Group, a unit of Viacom. The channel was launched on May 1st, 2002 and is dedicated to airing animated series formerly and currently aired on Nickelodeon , with it's slogan being "Nothing But Nicktoons, 24/7". The network is similar to Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang and Disney Channel's Disney XD (formerly known as Toon Disney from 1998 - 2009). Programming Current Programming *''Spongebob Squarepants ''(May 1, 2002 – present) *''The Fairly OddParents ''(May 1, 2002 – present) *''Invader Zim ''(May 1, 2002 – August 19, 2006; March 1, 2010 – December 6, 2013; October 5, 2014 – present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron ''(January 1, 2003 – present) *''Danny Phantom ''(April 4, 2004 – June 6, 2014; October 3, 2014 – present) *''Avatar: The Last AIrbender ''(February 22, 2005 – present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ''(March 4, 2007 – March 5, 2013; October 5, 2014 – present) *''Back at the Barnyard ''(September 30, 2007 – present) *''Fanboy and ChumChum ''(November 6, 2009 – present) *''Planet Sheen ''(October 2, 2010 – present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness ''(November 7, 2011 – present) *''The Legend of Korra ''(April 14, 2012 – present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(September 30, 2012 – October 5, 2012; June 3, 2013 – present) *(May 25, 2013 – present) *''Rabbids Invasion ''(August 3, 2013 – present) *''Monsters vs. Aliens ''(October 28, 2013 – present) *''Breadwinners (February 21, 2014 – present) *''Robot & Monster'' (April 1st, 2013 - present) *''The Mighty B! (April 27th, 2008 - present) *''The Penguins of Madagascar (March 29th, 2009 - present) Formerly Aired *''Doug (May 1, 2002 – September 22, 2006) *''Rugrats (May 1, 2002 – August 27, 2011) *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' (May 1, 2002 – August 27, 2011) *''Rocko's Modern Life (May 1, 2002 – June 26, 2008; April 12, 2010 – August 27, 2011) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ''(May 1, 2002 – October 31, 2006) *''KaBlam! ''(May 1, 2002 – May 26, 2008) *''Hey Arnold! ''(May 1, 2002 – June 26, 2008) *''The Angry Beavers ''(May 1, 2002 – January 1, 2007) *''CatDog (May 1, 2002 – June 26, 2008; April 12, 2010 – August 27, 2011) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (May 1, 2002 – September 3, 2007) *''The Wild Thornberrys (May 1, 2002 – November 1, 2007) *''Rocket Power ''(May 1, 2002 – August 8, 2010) *''Action Leauge NOW! ''(May 1, 2002 – December 31, 2010) *''As Told by Ginger ''(May 1, 2002 – June 2, 2008) *''Pelswick ''(May 1, 2002 – July 7, 2005) *''ChalkZone (May 1, 2002 – September 23, 2008; June 17, 2011 – July 8, 2013) *''All Grown Up!'' (April 12, 2003 – August 17, 2008; October 12, 2010 – November 15, 2013) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (August 1, 2003 – April 14, 2013) *''The X's (November 26, 2005 – October 12, 2008) *''Mr. Meaty(September 23, 2006 – November 28, 2010) *''Tak and the Power of Juju ''(September 1, 2007 – September 3, 2012) *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze ''(November 17, 2008 – January 1, 2009) Logos NKTNOLD.png|2002 - 2006 NKTNSILVER.png|2006 - 2009 NEEKTEWNS.png|2009 - present Sister Channels *Nickelodeon *Nick Jr. *TeenNick *Nick 90's Category:Blog posts